Plot Bunnies
by Spyrkle10
Summary: While trying to defeat writer's block, an author is usually attacked by rabid plot bunnies. I am going to put them here. Any and all inspiration you get from these is yours to use. I will NEVER continue these, so don't ask for continuation. I trust you to guess the fandom of each bunny. Rated T for safety.
1. Boggarts

Ed was feeling quite confident. He didn't even have to give up his alchemy now, all he had to do was face this thing called a boggart. Truth was smiling a bit too much, but oh well. The Gate opened, there was dramatic smoke, and a giant glass of… (Insert dramatic sound effect here) milk. Ed screamed. A lot. "You have to drink it. The whole thing, Mister Alchemist." Ed just curled up and screamed some more. Then the milk was splattered all over him, after, of course, Truth took tons of pictures. Ed was drenched in milk. He also had plenty of milk now traveling to his stomach. When he returned back to Earth, Al in tow, Ed screamed some more. He never said a single word beginning with M again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Brother… where are we?" Ed shrugged. They had just been researching when they had suddenly been whisked to some medieval classroom, waiting in a line for something. "Shut it. Don't question the plot," a blonde, dreamy-eyed girl said. Ed rolled his eyes, but stood around, waiting in the line. Finally, it was their turn. Or, rather, Ed's turn. A golden-eyed man opened a chest, and out came Zombie Mom. Ed punched it in the face. "Uuugghh. Ooooh." "You're not our mom, you're a zombie." Al said, albeit a bit timidly. Ed punched it again. "Guuuooohh."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ed had been, for whatever reason, helping weird role-playing strangers clean out a creepy house. He walked into the next room. A drawer was rattling. Ed opened it. The Gate appeared. "And now, Mister Alchemist, you must relive your sucky life over and over again! Until you kill your brother in the most cliché way possible! Like Sasuke Uchiha!" Harry sometimes went to visit the strange werewolf in St. Mungo's…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Shortward, go help out Dumbledore, a man who is not an ambassador from a magic-using country that we really should have exploited by now. You get to protect a totally average black-haired kid who is supposed to somehow save the world from a creepy pale guy who reminds all sane people of Gandalf without a beard, hair, or nose." Edward was ready to unleash many profanities on Mustang at this point, but the silencing spell kept him from saying anything. He was told by this weird bearded man who reminded him of his terrible on-the-run dad to touch a shoe. Alphonse just had to choose today to relax, so he was on his own.

He immediately threw up and was somehow in this creepy office with many books on how to manipulate people and a roasting, living, flying turkey. Dumbdore directed him to a classroom, put a stick in his pocket, and proclaimed that he was an exchange student that had been sorted into Gryffindor, whatever that was. Apparently the Potty kid was in 3rd year and in Gryffindor. The professor cleared his throat. "I am Remus Lupin, your DADA professor. Today I have brought in a boggart." Ed stopped paying attention at that point and dozed off until he was awoken by a bushy-haired girl. "Get in line! We're going to have a practical demonstration! The spell is _Ridikkulus_." The girl then walked off to join the Potty kid.

Edward shrugged before getting in line. He finally got a turn, and took out his stick. Everyone else seemed to have one. Suddenly, there was a mirror image of himself, surrounded by many cute girls, all of them either doing inappropriate things or hitting him. The fan girl squealing combined with Winry war cries had him cowering. Of course, the wrenches left many bruises. His therapist wondered if they were self-inflicted. The teen was obviously crazy, muttering things about toilets, Dumbdores, and fan girls.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Mark was an ordinary guy. He was very boring. He had a little brother who was even more boring. They ate and did the same things every day. They had exact traditions and got the same presents each year on holidays. They lived very dull and monotonous lives. Mark got married to a girl who was not too pretty and not too ugly. He had one girl and one boy. He passed away in his sleep. Edward fell asleep from watching the boring version of his life. The boggart blushed with embarrassment.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Moo,"


	2. Genderbending

"Aang?" Katara said cautiously. "Yes?" Aang said. "You also need to learn genderbending. I know the monks probably didn't tell you, but there is a fifth kind of bending, and it's the most dangerous of them all. I think you need to learn it." Aang was solemn, Sokka busy on the other side of the camp, polishing his boomerang by the crackling fire. Aang then perked up. There was something new to learn that would help him protect his friends! "How can I learn it? Do you know how to genderbend?" Katara laughed. "Of course I can't Aang! I'm not the Avatar. But I _did _bring the scrolls. Here," and with that, Katara pulled out a thick scroll from her bag and handed it to Aang. He grinned. "Thanks Katara, I'll get started right away!" He opened the scroll, eyes memorizing every word. _To genderbend is to make your foe harmless by changing them. _Following that was a long paragraph about the science behind it.

After spending a few minutes studying the scroll, Aang was ready to try. "Sokka, can you come over here? I want to try genderbending. It won't hurt, I promise, and the scroll has a huge section on how to put you back to normal if I mess up." Katara frowned slightly, but trusted Aang. Sokka grumbled before walking over to Aang. "I'm ready. Can we get this over with? My boomerang has to be shiny. Hey, wait we should call ourselves the BoomerAangs! Great name right?" The scowls of Katara and Aang silenced Sokka. "Okay… here goes!" Aang bended the power within him, and genderbended. The result… was pretty.

Sokka stared at him… herself in horror. "Change me back, change me back!" Aang made a valiant attempt to fix Sokka, but failed. Sokka's wails reached even the Fire Lord… and his son. "These girlish wails must have something to do with the Avatar! I shall use my lifelong ambition as an excuse to get a girlfriend who isn't an apathetic-" Zuko's uncle put his wrinkly hand over Zuko's mouth. "Zuko! You must never disturb the fangirls or faanboys by insulting another main character unless if they try to kill you! Speaking of girls, good luck getting one!" Zuko groaned in response to his energetic uncle as he smeared lip balm all over his face.


	3. Harry?

Harry was in Potions class. Snape, as usual, was sneering and insulting the Gryffindors. Today the 3rd years would be brewing a Vial of Clarity, a useful potion for seers. Harry had teamed up with Hermione to brew it. "So we need to slice up these vines?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed before swiftly grabbing the bowl with the vines and grinding them up before throwing them into the cauldron. Glancing up at the blackboard, Harry grasped the spoon and stirred the cauldron while Hermione vanquished the flames underneath it. The written instructions were blurred a bit due to Harry's glasses and the potion fumes, so he deliberated for a moment as to whether to stir it ten or twenty times. Harry shrugged before stirring it twenty times. "Now we need to slice up these Whomping Willow leaves and then put them in the cauldron immediately after tossing in a pinch of ground up dragon scales." Harry complied, waiting until his 2nd best friend finished cutting the leaves before tossing in a generous pinch of dragon scale dust.

The duo finished before the rest of the class. Harry smiled. Potions was always quite difficult to get through. "So, Potter, you're content with resting on your laurels while the rest of the class toils away?" Harry was startled by the sudden appearance of Snape, but shook his head. "No sir, we finished our potion a bit quickly. Sorry sir." Snape seemed displeased with Harry's passive answer. "Well then Potter, how about you try your lovely potion?" Hermione paled a bit, noticing that their potion was a bit off. It would probably give him a headache. She almost opened her mouth to speak, before realizing that it would only get Harry into even more trouble. Harry slowly raised the vial to his lips before drinking it. The cloudy liquid tasted vile. He coughed before falling to the floor, unconscious. Hermione gasped. "Professor Snape, may Ron and I take Harry to Madam Pomfrey?" In a condescending air, Snape nodded before walking over to Draco to praise him. Ron, having noticed Harry's accident, strolled over to Hermione and watched Hermione cast _Wingardium Leviosa_. 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry's unmoving body eventually ended up at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey quickly shooed Hermione and Ron away before checking on Harry. After much fussing, Harry was laid in a nice soft bed to rest until he awoke.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The day went by, and Harry still didn't awaken. Hermione and Ron checked on Harry after doing their homework, but he was still unconscious. Later that evening, after almost all the witches and wizards of Hogwarts had gone to bed, Harry began to change. His hair grew longer and straighter, only curling at the end, much like a girl's. His facial features and body shape shifted. Organs inside Harry changed. Some disappeared entirely. Chemical balances altered. Bones and muscles became more catlike and flexible. She was a beautiful _girl_. The Girl-Who-Lived breathed quietly in the empty Hospital Wing.

Morning soon came, and with it Madam Pomfrey and Saturday. Hermione, Ron, and Madam Pomfrey gawked at Harry's new appearance. "Bloody hell, Harry, that old git did a number on you," Ron muttered. Eyes blinked before opening. "Good morning… Wait, what am I doing here? I was at home, in my bed… I'm at Hogwarts?" The feminine voice of the Girl-Who-Was-A-Boy silenced all present, for a moment. Pomfrey quickly ran off to fetch Dumbledore. "Harry, it's us. Your best friends. Maybe Harry has amnesia, Ron. What do you think?" Ron shrugged. "You two were paid by Dumbledore to befriend me! You certainly aren't my friends. Neville and Luna are my best friends. Try some Polyjuice and take some evil creepy pedophile classes," the Child-Who-Slayed-Snakes suggested. 


	4. Strange

Naru woke up in a very strange place: a dirty apartment. Upon closer inspection, she found out that she was now a boy. Lovely. And that she was very malnourished. Fantastic. The only good news was that her reflexes, jutsu, chakra control, and chakra reserves had survived. _Kurama?_ Her mental probes were greeted with **Shut up, puny mortal. **The fox ranted for a long time, and Naru was then sure that she was stuck in some other dimension. Even the most talented genjutsu master couldn't fake Kurama in any way, shape, or form. Apparently he was some sort of rage-filled beast here instead of a slightly bloodthirsty, very romantic demon. Looking in the mirror, she also found out that she was twelve. She shuffled through her memories, trying to remember how she got here.

She couldn't remember much. She and Kurama had been engaged in some very romantic activities, but nothing had been amiss when she fell asleep. Her reverie was then interrupted by Sakura, who was apparently now a Sasuke fangirl again. After she screeched about getting to the chunin exam test on time, Naru spoke. "Sakura, I really don't need your attitude right now. I need to see the Hokage." Shocked, Sakura let Naru pass.


End file.
